His Solution
by BookFinder
Summary: Has anyone wondered what went on in Wortoshika's head when he decided that Rita would bear his child? notice the "Then you can stay here forever." comment. if he only needed a breeder, he could have said for her to leave afterward. Evidence of something more?


_**Disclaimer: this was inspired by the anime "WORDS WORTH". It belongs to **_

_**ELF Corporation and all of the characters are theirs. **_

_**I have no claim on any of the characters mentioned.**_

_**And P.S.—this is my first fanfic, so if you have critiques, I appreciate them. **_

(This is starting when Tessio left to get Menza, just before Rita arrives via waterfall)

Wortoshika's POV

_He was so close. Only one piece left. But how can it be read by the Child of Light and Shadow when the only chance for such a being is lost?_

Wortoshika was displeased that Astral had been missing for so long, and even more displeased that the Words Worth Tablet was so close to completion without the one who could read it. How can a new world begin without the proper guidance?

But Wortoshika had been King of the Shadow Tribe for a long time, and one of the greatest assets and the most annoying of banes has been used throughout his rule; patience.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"hm?"

Confused, Wortoshika looked up towards the top of the waterfall. The high pitched yells continued to grow in volume until he saw a flash of light and dark in a perfect meld.

"AAAAAHHH"—fwoom!

Wortoshika watched for the stranger of emerge from the water, and couldn't have been more surprised when a woman burst to the surface.

"Oh, my, I got separated from Pollux."

Despite the pitch of her shock and fear as she crashed down the waterfall, the lightly dusky feminine voice was pleasing enough to Wortoshika's ear. As she walked towards the land, it became obvious that she did not notice the King of the Shadow Tribe not but 30 feet from her place in the water.

"What can I do now?" the childlike dejection in her voice was altogether amusing, endearing, and somewhat infuriating. _Who was this Pollux she spoke of? Her lips moving like that…_ Her snow-shaded hair was tied up out of her face with only her bangs parting to each side, framing her face as well as small braids on each side of her head, to capture the few strands that could not be tamed in her high topknot of wavy waterfall snowdrift. A practical move that he approved of, for it would allow easy vision while in battle. And as much as he was shocked to note, it allowed him easy sight to her vermillion eyes, much like red wine shown through a glass in the sunlight.

Wortoshika started to take note of her tree bark toned skin, how smooth it seemed from a distance. However from her clothing, especially her armor, it was plain to see that she was a warrior of some sort. Her toned arm muscles were definite without detracting from her femininity. Her abdomen was flawless without being sickly thin, nor overly tensed, it showed the flexibility of the muscles there as well as the skin. He was glad that she chose armor that would protect her without interfering with free and quick movement and didn't manage to completely cover the generous shape of her—

It was at this point that Wortoshika stifled his fascination with the odd woman who seemed to have come out of nowhere and took to his true station instantly.

"Who are you?"

Rita POV

_Dammit! Of course this would happen to me right as I was so close to making my mark as a true Swordswoman. _

"Oh, my, I got separated from Pollux."

Just as she was fighting alongside Pollux, a LEGEND to the Tribe of Light, she had to get tossed over a cliff and swept away by the current.

After yelling and hollering like a **girl** as the water took her away, it just figured that she was to be flung over a waterfall in a cavern in ENEMY TERRITORY!

_And this had to happen __now__ of all times. Really, the fates really like to screw with my life enough don't they?_

"What can I do now?"

Just as Rita was going to possibly throw a mini-tantrum, not a long one, just enough to release some steam, and wallow in her self-pity—

"Who are you?"

Surprised at the deep, rumbly base reverberating throughout the cave, Rita jerked her head up and saw the most enormous man she had seen in her entire life.

He was as surprised at her presence here as she was if that shocked edge within that statement was any indication. At first she only noted the sheer mass of the man before her, then she took note of the blue sheen of his skin, and the incongruity of his hair. How could his facial hair be pitch black while his full head of hair be as white as a snow glazed mountain, and how did he manage to make it stay brushed up like that?

He seemed to be made of pure muscle everywhere she looked, as if he was made with granite, even his expression seemed hardened. He practically glowered at her beneath those thick brows of his but she couldn't help but notice how red his eyes were. Not as bright as hers, but more of a deep sunset red on a cloudy day in winter. They caught her attention the most until she forced herself to check the rest of him once more.

He was wearing rich clothing, but not so layered that one could not move efficiently. His scepter was odd enough that something about it tickled the back of her mind, but Rita pushed that thought out as her sword came to her hand without a second thought, she took her stance in calf-deep water with a gritted, very surprised high pitched,

"Are you of the Tribe of Shadows?"

Wortoshika's POV

"Are you of the Tribe of Shadows?"

At first he could not believe it. _This confounding woman didn't even realize who he was!_ And she had the gall to raise her weapon to him. All at once his shock, amusement and admiration melded at the sight of this warrior water nymph rising from the water, weapon at the ready. However, his facial expression did not change a millimeter.

As she was now only calf-deep in the small lake, he could see more of her. Her armor protected her chest and shoulders, a burnished bronze most likely. Her torso was bare to his gaze and her lower half was covered only by a sarong-styled crème skirt. Her tan gloves tied around her wrists, and her cloth shin-guards tied up above her knees. Red leather held up her gear and clothing used as ties and belts.

"I am Wortoshika, the King of the Tribe of Shadows."

Rita POV

"I am Wortoshika, the King of the Tribe of Shadows."

Rita couldn't have been more shocked than if she had woken up in a den of wild snakes in the middle of her cousin's birthday last year. There was enough wine and mead and beer to float an army of elephants on a solstice celebration from spring to fall and back again.

"Oh, that's…" _oh shit. I'm dead. _

Scared out of her mind, but as stubborn as ever, Rita refused to back down. For one, she didn't know how to get out of here. Two, she had landed herself into this mess… quite literally and she would get herself out of it. Three, if this was her time to die, then _by God I will die with all the honor of being a Swordswoman of the Tribe of Light!_

"That means I'm lucky. I'll defeat you and I'll be a hero."

Wortoshika's POV

The nerve of this woman! Wortoshika knew that the girl was well aware of how likely such an occurrence would be. He could see her tremble and shake, but he only admired such a thing for a moment. His pride as a warrior was stung that one as young as she would think that he would be easy prey. His gaze tightened on Rita. As did the grip on his sword.

"How brave of you. But would it be so easy?"

Now he could clearly see the whites of her eyes. And then he saw her clench her jaw, set her stance more sturdily, and start the battle. And he still thought her a lovely thing.

Rita's POV

_How dare he! _

Rita was momentarily outraged at the King of the Shadow Tribe, and then at herself. How can she respect herself for cowering for even one moment? As a Swordswoman of the Light, that was a disgrace.

"Come on!"

She may die after this, but at least she would die a warrior's death. She began to run through the water to reach Wortoshika, her sword at the ready. But in her mind she planned an alternate route. She decided to remain in the water and run to another part of it.

"What happened to your earlier bravery?"

Hearing that low timbered voice during a battle made the experience more intense. But she was still a little ticked off.

"I'm coming to you now!"

_So he's com— Wait! What?!_

"Shit! Shit! Shit"

Wortoshika's POV

Wortoshika can't remember the last time he had been as amused in a duel. For every time their swords made contact, the more the small but fierce woman cursed. It was… almost adorable. A word the King never though he would use in reference to someone. The slashes and blocks kept coming after his declaration.

_The girl knows that she won't win, but she still fights me._

"What's up? Is that it?"

Watching the woman breath heavily in front of him for a moment, he timed his stroke perfectly. The next time their words clashed, hers' was completely obliterated. The shock of it all, the look on her face would have been amusing…. Never mind it still was amusing.

Rita's POV

_He fucking destroyed my sword._

Very little else was going on inside Rita's head in that moment. That statement reverberated in her skull until she made her decision.

_I can't fight him in hand-to-hand combat. I have no other weapons so that leaves…_

It was then that she did the honorable. Collapsed onto the ground and splayed herself prostrate before the King of the Shadow Tribe.

"Go ahead! Kill me now!"

Wortoshika's POV

_What? _

Today has been a day full of surprises. Never has he had such an encounter with an enemy, and never with in such a fashion. If the woman had been a boy born within his domain, he would have apprenticed her himself.

"No regrets now to be killed by the King of Shadows!"

_She knew this was a strong possibility. She is choosing to die with honor rather than beg for mercy._

His estimation for the girl was growing by the second. Such will and strength in one so young. It was almost a shame to kill her.

"What a noble woman. Too bad you are a Swordswoman of the Light."

_Of the Light—_

She was of the Light. He was of the Shadows. Light and Shadow.

_A child! One born of me from her!_

Wortoshika threw his sword to the side and lowered himself above the young woman who would gift him with children of Light and Shadow… she would be the one to give him a child.

_My child… a child from Her._

He saw her tense her body, preparing for pain. She had no idea what she was in for.

_She will have my child… MINE!_

Rita's POV

"W-what are you doing?"

_What the hell?! Why is he sticking his hand underneath my breast plate!?_

This was not what she thought would happen! She assumed she would be stabbed, or maimed or beheaded, not groped! Now let it be known that while she was at the mercy of an enemy, Rita still had fight in her.

"You are so brave."

Now that threw Rita for a loop. While being called such by an enemy was kind of rewarding in itself; that her enemy recognized her strength of character, it was random.

"You will bear fine children."

_CHILDREN!?_

As this new announcement was thrown into the fray, Wortoshika removed her of her bronze breastplate completely, leaving her in her under guard, a black turtle necked running bra basically.

"WHAT!?"

Wortoshika's POV

There was no time to think. All he could concentrate on was that this woman was one of the bravest being he had ever interacted with, and quite possibly the noblest woman he had ever met. All he knew was that she was a warrior of the Light, she could bear him the child he sought for, for the new world. All he desired was to rip off the irritating garment that blocked his view of her breasts, do the same to the rest of her garments, and _fuck_ her until she swelled with child.

_HIS child in her womb._

"Now that Astral has disappeared…"

Distracted by the black under guard, Wortoshika finally gave into his impatience and ripped the damn piece of cloth off of her body. While he did wish to give her a thorough explanation of what he wanted, he let his instincts take over and let his eyes run over her breasts. They had youth and vigor and were large enough to fill the palm of his hands.

"… I have no choice but to mate with you… And produce the One Who Mixes Light and Shadow… since you are from the Tribe of Light."

The look of outrage and fear mixed in her eyes, the expression of anger and denial on her face, and the sight of her smooth skin was too much to take.

"What are you mumbling about?"

Wortoshika knew that she would resist. But he had been king for so long, a warrior even before that, and had many years of experience. He would use his abilities to win her for the night… and then win her for the duration for their first child.

_And I intend to have more than one little warrior. _

Rita's POV

"DON'T! Just because I'm a woman…!"

Rita didn't think that she could be shocked anymore, but then he had to do _this_! Wortoshika started to grope and caress her left breast as he lay on top of her. When she tried to hit him, at the very least slap him, he grabbed hold of her arm and held it down above her head. E then continued to lean down until he could easily lick and tongue her right nipple.

_Goddammit! This is not going to happen! I am a warrior, not a whore!_

Rita continued to struggle, despite the hold Wortoshika had on her breasts and her arm. He then started to move his right hand all over her breast so that the rough pads of his fingers would roll over her nipple and the force of his palm would aid in the sensual massage.

Rita was still in shock, but then he had to _suck_ on her right nipple. The tip of his tongue teasing the now hard nubs, and then the suction to the roof of his mouth.

_Oh god it feels—NO! I will not give in to this!_

Distracted by the affection given to her breasts, she didn't notice until too late when he let go of her right wrist and delved into her bikini-cut underwear.

"Don't!"

Now Rita was flushed with more than embarrassment and anger. The roughness of his hand, proof of his work as a warrior instead of a stuffy royal, moved slowly over her. He rubbed against her clit and the opening, but didn't yet reach to enter her.

_No! I will not… give… I can't!_

"I am a Swordswoman of the Light!"

Wortoshika's POV

_She still holds fast to her honor. Despite everything I am doing to her at this moment, she doesn't beg, she doesn't cry, nor does she try to manipulate this situation to her advantage. _

It shouldn't have surprised Wortoshika that the little warrior would behave in such a manner. But it did. This was a woman he could see I his bed yes, but he could still see her outside of it too. Training with her when she wasn't carrying, fighting together on the field. Laying together under the stars—

She was getting wet. He could feel her reaction to his touch. He continued to attack her breast only to rise momentarily with a sardonic,

"I have no need of a man."

She couldn't stifle her cries, both in outrage and in pleasure, and Wortoshika could feel himself getting hard beneath his royal robes. Never had he been so thankful for the skirts to be so easily maneuverable, all he would have to do is move the front sash out of the way and—

"Ah!"

They both stiffened. Her from the movement of his tongue spiraling around her nipple, teasing it to a hard point before raking this teeth slightly over it, and then finishing of the incredible sensation of his lips dragging over her nipple once more before popping out.

"Stop, I don't… _pant_… Not there…"

Wortoshika was pleased to see, hear, and _feel_ how effected she was by him. He decided he wanted to hear that mewl once again, and repeated the process. But this time, he grew tired of only teasing her outside. In time with the releasing her nipple, Wortoshika pushed a single finger inside her.

"No…"

Rita's POV

_Oh god… his finger… it's … in me._

Just as Rita was going to strike at him again, she just melted. All of the sensations, of him at her breast, on top of her, surrounding, inside her in part, shattered her. He removed himself from her breast as she was clenching around his finger.

_I shouldn't… I can't… I… oh shit this is too good. Why is he so good at this?_

Rita couldn't stop her moans and whimpers in the air. After another push on one thick finger into her, her resolve didn't just crumble, it dissolved and melted inside her. She hadn't felt something like this ever, not even close. Now, the Swordwoman was no virgin, the way he was reaching inside her was proof of that, but she hadn't been with many other men either, not even when she was so drunk she couldn't see. Maybe three at the very most if she counted a few fumbles when she was still training.

Rita clenched her fist shut, not to strike him, but to try to cling to something. Wortoshika pulled his finger out to play with her clit without any barriers. He pulled her underwear down her thighs to rest at mid thigh. Far enough where he could have easy access to her without moving around too much to distract her from her pleasure induced haze.

It was when he began to rub her clit that she moaned out the last phrase that could end her,

"It feels good."

Wortoshika's POV

"It feels good."

Wortoshika looked up to his little warrior's face, contorted in _true_ pleasure. After touching the inside of her, he could feel how _tight_ she was.

_She could not have been with more than one man, two at the most. And it has been a long time for her._

He could see her fist clenched by her head, and her other hand trying to grab hold of the ground, only to find smooth stone. She could not find anything to cling to, and could not ground herself.

The woman squirmed, not in an attempt to escape, but to try to move with his hands, striving for climax. It had taken some patience and effort to drown her in enough pleasure where she would not try to escape. The sensitiveness of her body was a large help, as he could still feel her juices on his hand.

Wanting to watch her more, Wortoshika leaned onto his side right next to her, not letting her feel anything besides the pad of his finger on her clit. He wanted her to climax from his touch alone.

It was then that he pushed into her once more.

"Aaunh!"

Wet as she was, it was not long before a quick rhythm was set. Wortoshika pumped his finger inside of her, not letting her gain her senses.

As he watched her, he noticed her trying to control herself, and started to roll her let nipple around between his thumb and forefinger.

"Stop it"

It was naught but a reluctant groan, and he took no heed of her words. Instead he took his time tonguing her nipple and licking it like a cat. It was not too long before he started to suck on it like a babe. Such an idea conjured the idea of a child, _his child_ feeding at her breast as she lay in _his bed_.

Feeling how easy it was to glide in and out of her, Wortoshika then added his middle finger, forcing more gasps from her mouth. It was snug, but it was wetter than he could ever remember making a woman. He was prideful as a King, as a Warrior, and as a Man, but his realization made him very… _pleased_.

Rita's POV

"Ah! I'm going crazy!"

She could not believe how fast he was making her come. The very few times she bothered with sex, the man always was pissed when she didn't melt as the very sight of him, much less try to help her climax.

_But… it feels… it's so… anh!_

"Good. It feels good!"

And then she couldn't see straight. The previously dark caver lit up in a shimmer of sound, delighting her. Rita arched into the orgasm as it flowed through her, and after it left her, she could do naught but collapse onto the ground and try to catch her breath. It was one of the single most intense orgasms of her life and he wasn't even inside her!

As she lay boneless and satisfied on the ground, Wortoshika took her left and had it placed onto his… very hard… very _large_ penis.

Rita's eyes widened and her face betrayed her shock. She couldn't wrap her hand around it!

_WHAT!?_

Somehow he managed to pick Rita up and move her to a low ledge, all without too much fuss… mostly.

Wortoshika's POV

"I'm scared."

At first Wortoshika did not understand his little warrior. This brave woman, admit fear?

"It's so big. You'll tear me apart."

The spark of understanding hit him. As he was a very large man, it would make sense that every part of him would coincide. At first, he thought this was her way of saying that she would become meek and unresponsive. That she was strong enough to share her concerns with her future lover showed her strength of will.

_Though she has had little time to acclimate to me, and little experience, I shall not stop. She is MINE._

"You'll be fine. Now that you're this wet."

Wortoshika could not resist showing her his fingers, laced with the evidence of her first climax of the night.

_I have no intention of that being the last time you cum little warrior. I only apologize that when we first join, you will not be as… exultant as you were before._

He placed the head of his manhood at her entrance. Just the tip was being forced in, and already it was too much for the small woman.

"It hurts!"

And then he thrust.

Rita's POV

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

He had held her legs spread wide so that he could stand between her thighs and then _thrust_ into her. But dammit it _hurt_!

_He's too big. I knew that he wouldn't fit!_

The disappointment was strong, but the pain of his intrusion was even stronger. All Rita wanted to happen was for him to stop and let her recuperate and _leave_.

And then he started to pump in and out. It was a steady pace, but it was too soon!

"It hurts!"

But that didn't deter him in the least it seemed. Rita didn't know what to do. He didn't tear her apart as she feared, but it was far to stretched inside at once. What would make him wait?!

"No! It hurts!"

Legs were still splayed wide for his large mass, her hands didn't know where to clench, so they remained at her sides. Never before has she been happier that her gloves were so durable. They would add some more protection in case she needed to distract herself and clench the hard rock.

_AAHH! It HURTS!_

Wortoshika's POV

"No! It hurts!"

He stared intensely at her facial expression. She did not lie, many women had shown much discomfort at his size. Not as many as he would have liked had grown used to him, but he would make sure that before the night was through, she would climax harder than she could have possibly dreamed. It would take time and patience, but it would happen.

"Bear with me. Relax a little."

_She was so tight! Wet as she is, it is clear she enjoys me, but still so tight. _

Her face was in a tight grimace of pain. Her eyes clenched shut. It displeased him that he could not see her eyes, but it was permissible as she was in deep discomfort. He continued to thrust into her at the steady pace he had set. His right was placed at the left side of her head to brace him as he pumped into her over and over again. His left hand was braced at her right hip.

He soon lifted her left leg and pushed it towards her shoulder, to change the angle and hopefully bring her more pleasure.

Rita's POV

_Why did he move my leg!? AANH! He's gotten deeper!_

"It hurts!"

Rita could feel the thrusts almost to the back of her throat. While he did not move any faster, the sheer force of each thrust was enough to prompt another flash of pain.

_He is stretching me too wide!_

"No! Please stop!"

Wortoshika had not changed his facial expression since he had first started to molest her. But something told her that he did understand what he was doing to her, but that he wouldn't stop.

"You're hurting me!"

Even if it had no effect what so ever, it needed to be said. Rita may not be able to fight back, but dammit she can't just lay back and shut up! She needs to do something.

Wortoshika's POV

At the sight of himself pumping in and out of his little warrior, Wortoshika could not stop his own gasps and grunts. The blue shade of his skin, taking on a more purplish hue where he was entering her, sliding in and out of her was a hypnotic sight. The mix of some of her excitement and his precum made the passage smoother.

It was then that Wortoshika reached for her other leg, and pushed it up as well.

_Yes! I… am deeper inside her._

It was another miniscule amount, but it would take a lot of position changes and a bit of time to get her used to him inside her.

"Unnnggghh!"

It seems like she felt the difference in depth as well.

"If you do this to me… _ungh!_... I can't go back to the Land of Light!"

Wortoshika very nearly stopped in anger.

_How dare she even contemplate that she could leave! She will not leave! She will bear the One Who Is of Light and Shadow! And then she will bear me another! And more! She will not leave! sheisminesheisminesheismineS heIsMineSheIsMineSHEISMINESH EISMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE__**MINEMINEMINE!**_

"Then you can stay here forever."

He had cum inside her, but was still hard as a rock.

He started to move faster.

Rita's POV

_What?_

Rita couldn't believe that he said such a thing. Suddenly she found herself kneeling in front of the ledge and then bent over it. Her glove covered hands bracing her so that she would not crash into the rock. Her knees protected by her clothe shin guards so there would be minimal damage caused there at least.

The force or Wortoshika's thrusts bounced her back and forth in a continuous motion. Her hands braced her strongly enough that his thrusting motions fluidly made her move frontward and backward. Rita could feel his hand wrapped around her right side to the front of her torso, just beneath the underside of her breasts. But he managed to brush it any way with the strength of the thrusts swinging her nicely sized breasts in the same direction as her body.

And then he seemed to go on forever.

_Didn't he already cum?_

He started to move faster than before, his precum smoothening out his motions as he shoved as much as he could inside her. He was large enough where ¾ of his cock could fit inside her, any more would have caused serious damage.

"Do we have to do more?"

That was the only full sentence she could throw from her throat. Every other sound was either a gasp of shock, a pant of slight pain, and a short shout of, surprisingly, pleasure. More and more of Wortoshika's thrusts were starting to feel _good_. The new angle helped her adjust to him, but he was still too _big_ inside her.

"Aanngh!... Haahn!... Ghaaah!"

Wortoshika's POV

"Do we have to do more?"

Wortoshika was too lost being inside her to even contemplate leaving her body. No matter how prettily she begged, nothing could sway him.

"More and more, until you bear the child, a mix of Light and Shadows."

_And even then that might not be enough._

His balls were tighter against his body then they had ever been in his life, and the feel of them smacking the inside of her thighs as he delved deep inside her was exhilarating.

It was now to the point that every thrust forced a loud cry from her throat. Some words of slight pain, and some full of a spark of pleasure. He would not stop. That's when he sped up once more.

"Annghaah!... You're tearing me apart!"

He changed the angle of his thrusts so that her back arched more upwards. More shudders flew through her nerves, he could feel the vibrations inside of her. As he looked down at where they were joined, he noted the snowy shade of her hair in contrast to her own skin. And noted the contrast between his skin to hers once more.

And once again, he found pleasure in such a sight.

Rita's POV

_Oh God! It's too much! There's too much sensation!_

Now she could really feel him ramming into her. Every nerve ending was tingling and Rita was feeling really flushed all of a sudden.

"I'm hot!"

She was overheating. She had to be. There was no way that this was starting to feel good! But apparently Wortoshika was pleased with this announcement, for he started to thrust even more forcefully than before.

"So hot… _guh… ungh…_"

Wortoshika started to move even faster after that. His precum making move even smoother than that. But soon Rita started to cum. It should have been impossible but the Shadow King managed to get her body so mixed up that it didn't know what to do with itself.

"Hot… hurts!"

But the pain interfered with her body's wants. With that last shriek of pain as she had an incongruous orgasm, Rita felt like she was going to collapse. She could barely hold herself up, until Wortoshika grabbed hold of her waist and hips and spun around so that she sat astride him on his cock, facing away from him. He then began to control the thrusting once more.

Wortoshika's POV

_She is almost there. Just a bit longer my little warrior, and I promise… you _will _cum. And you _will_ bear the child needed to read the Tablet…. MY child. _

Wortoshika was grunting in pleasure as loud as the woman's gasps of newly found pleasure. It he placed his hands beneath her thighs, to control the speed and volume of the thrusts.

"I'm so hot… _gasp—unh!_"

He _needed_ to see her facial expressions. She was clinging to him like a glove on the inside. At the sight of her, he could not help but notice the glazed look in her eye and how her breast lifted up and down in time with their thrusts. His left hand seemed to have a mind of its own and he took hold of her left breast. As he rubbed his palm across it, he made sure that eh rough pads of his fingers ran across her nipple.

"It feels good."

The moan was so beautiful to his ears. _Finally_ she was feeling the pleasure he sought her too. Her head and torso were tilted to the right as he thrust up into her, and she was too overwhelmed by the pleasure to right herself at this time.

"My body's going weird."

While is facial expression still did not change, his cock did most of the talking at this breathless proclamation. Wanting her to enjoy their mating even more, Wortoshika tilted her upright to lean against him. And then he raised her left leg up, bent at the knee, to her chest to allow more access into her. He continued to thrust up until she surprised him.

"Please… aaahhnh!... it's… unhn!... I—_please_. "

Rita's POV

That was the first and only time Rita has ever begged for anything from man.

_Well, at least the man is a powerful, honorable warrior. There are worse men to beg to. And—unhn!—worse things to beg for—aaahh!_

She was soon awash with pre-orgasmic bliss, when Wortoshika stopped.

_Wha—what? NO! Why did he stop!?_

Before she could voice her displeasure at such a fate, Wortoshika suddenly spun Rita around, while she was still speared by him. This caused friction that rubbed against her G-Spot more directly than the many thrusts and position the King folded her into earlier.

"Aaauuhhnnn!"

When she finally faced Wortoshika, it took a moment for her vision to clear enough where she could look him in the eyes without seeming like doe-eyed dolt. Her hands rested on his chest and lower abs, and she did not flinch when she looked him in the eye.

Wortoshika's POV

As Wortoshika looked his little warrior in the eye and did something he rarely did for anyone else. He lied down and let his lady stay on top.

After settling his lady on the perfect riding position, he made sure that he took hold of her hips of direct her movement. After she got used to the movement, Wortoshika started to incorporate his own up-thrust movements into her. After staying inside her for so long, he was glad that she felt no pain.

"S-so good."

Her gasping moan was sweet to his ear. Soon both were using their strengths to reach climax. But he stopped his little warrior for only a moment, but her groan of dismay made his heart swe—

_Heart?_

Looking at her, having her watch him without flinching in his presence, her eyes practically begging him to start moving inside her once more, for him to fill her with is seed, Wortoshika could say yes. This bewitching, noble, responsive creature did have a special place in his heart.

But first—Wortoshika removed his lady's gloves and placed them onto his body once more.

Rita's POV

_H-he wants to feel my hands?_

Rita was almost too lost in the pleasure, but _she was so close. _

_Whydidhestop?! .Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease!_—

But then she noticed the contrast between their skins. He was a rich, marble blue to her mocha-toned hands. And it was fascinating.

And then he started to move her again. And she then looked down at the sight of them connected. It was too much for her. She used her own weight to bounce up and down now, _needing _to reach the end. It was so close.

"I-I am cumming Wortoshika-sama."

It was the first time she had called his name, and it broke her completely.

Leaning back, so that her hands clenched his upper thighs, her back was arched just so, her legs were splayed wide, he hit her at just the right angle… and now she wasn't just broken, she was _wrecked_.

Wortoshika's POV

The sight and sound of her coming undone was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and heard in his entire life.

_She called my name. No Pollux. No other man is in her mind. She is Mine. And our child shall be conceived on this day._

She was completely exposed to him and his gaze, and how she _clenched_. It was the last time Wortoshika came during their session, and the hardest he had ever cum in his entire life. And it was _glorious_.

Just as his lady was about to collapse onto the side, Wortoshika lurched up and caught her, holding her close. If a child was to be conceived, _he must make sure his seed takes root_. But honestly, he wanted to hold her close, and watch her as her eyes opened, so see only him.

_How sentimental I have become. But only for my little warrior. _

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, YOU MUST FIND THE WORDS WORTH ANIME. THEY ARE THERE ON THE INTERNET. ALSO, I HOPE TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC TO THIS SPECIFIC ANIME.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I HAVE DONE WELL.

I WILL BE EDITING THIS IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE DON'T FLAME FOR SOME CREATIVE LISCENCE.

AND AGAIN… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
